


These Loose Stitches

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 9 Needles & Thread, F/M, Lukanette Month 2019, Lukanette September 2019, lukanette kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: There were things Aika was better at then Ruby. Several in fact, but being four years older than her, it is to be expected. So she should have known he wouldn't handle Ruby being better than him at something, maturely.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481381
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	These Loose Stitches

Marinette let Aika into her workshop once he stopped putting everything in his mouth. He was five. Ruby was allowed in the workshop once she stopped accidentally pricking her fingers. She was seven. Today Marinette had the kids sitting side by side on a couch across from her desk. In silence, they work on their own projects. As she watches it was clear who had a natural talent with needles and thread. The twelve and eight year olds now work silently careful not to bump each other.

Aika struggles to undo a knot as Ruby begins to finish sewing her brand new patch on her backpack. As she moves back and forth it almost looks as if the needle is coming in and out on its own. Barely ever gracing a touch from her fingers. It was almost memorizing how naturally the skill came to her. Marinette wasn’t even that fast after years of working with her hands. Only the machines could speed past her daughter's fingers.

Aika looks over at his sister. His eyes narrow as he tightens his grip around the cushion he had been sewing his favorite quote into. His anger quickly turns into sorrow. His face melts into a pout like Julekas always used too. Marinette pauses in her own work to try and encourage the kids.

“You’re going really fast Ruby, but you may want to slow down a bit. That way if you make a mistake it will be easier to catch it.”

“Okay, mommy.”

She ruffles her daughter’s black hair and looks down at Aika’s pillow. The words ‘Have courage’ were sloppily sewn into the soft green pillow. They take up most of the top half of the cushion.

“Aika why don’t we use a marker on your pillow first. If we write out everything you want to say then it may be easier to sew.” She grabs a permanent marker from her desk.

“It won’t help. I’ll still be slow.”

“Come on Aika. Just because Ruby is sewing faster doesn’t always mean it will be better. Let’s give the marker a try.”

“It won’t help mom!” He shouts and throws the pillow across the room with the loose string and needle still attached. Marinette was about to tell him to go pick it up but her son was already running out of the studio.

“Mommy why is Aika so mad?” Ruby sets her button and backpack down.

“He’s frustrated. Sometimes people become frustrated.” Her eyes linger on the door as Aika’s footsteps fade down the hall.

“Why?”

“Well when something isn’t going the way we want it to then we grow agitated and upset.” Marinette runs a hand through her hair as she looks around. Today’s work will just have to be finished tomorrow. Stuffing everything into her drawers like a madman. “Pack your things Ruby.”

“But mommy-”

“Now sweetheart. It’s time to go.”

With a groan, Ruby finally sets her project aside. Dragging her feet she puts her books up and barely starts to zip her backpack closed by the time Marinette’s patience was up. With ease she lifts Ruby, her backpack, and all the loose books up into her arms. Clumsily she locks the door to her office. Juggling Ruby in the mix of all her objects wasn’t a fun task. Right now as they were making their way down the stairs would be an awful time for her clumsiness to kick back in. Every step another book begins to tumble out of the purple backpack. Quietly she whispers to Tikki to catch a book slipping out from between her fingers.

Thankfully her oldest friend was able to come through for her.

As they finally make it down the stairs Tikki pushes the door open. Marinette runs through the opening door, smacking her elbow against it. She smiles, ignoring the pain. Ruby was looking up at her with concern. The smack was loud, but her smile was enough to sway her daughter’s fears. Sadly, she looks out through her dark brown eyes. Marinette stomach sinks as she watches her little Ruby. It sinks deeper into the ocean of her panic as neither is able to spy Aika nearby. Paris was a big city. Between the risks of him getting akumatized, lost, or hurt her heart was beating faster than any of Juleka’s music.

“I’m going to set you down now Ruby. Stay close to me.” Marinette rests Ruby on her feet. With quick hands, she buries the loose books back into the purple unicorn backpack and zips it up. Not wanting to break the flow she throws Ruby’s backpack onto her own back. The little girl’s frown spoke volumes. She never likes it when someone else wears her stuff, not even her toys, but they had little choice right now. Speed, rationality, and perhaps Tikki was the best way to approach this.

As thoughts of the kwami pass through, a loose book falls in place next to Marinette’s feet. She gives it a glance. Upon seeing the bears having tea she realizes it was the book Tikki had caught. Marinette pulls out her phone and proceeds to call the fake account she set up for Tikki. The kwami giggles quietly as Marinette frowns at her. Despite Tikki having watched the kids grow up she found Marinette’s extra steps to be a little overly cautious. Still, it’s thanks to her help that Aika still believes in the tooth fairy. A little overly cautious is fine.

“Hey Tikki. Yeah, it’s me Marinette. Aika ran off.”

“Oh no, what happened Marinette?” Tikki asks through a far to large smile. Marinette rolls her eyes as she continues.

“Could you keep an eye out for him. Who knows where he went. Maybe check the allies and a few streets near you.”

“On it Marinette!”

With a genuine smile, a little bit of her stress leaves her. Not enough to calm her heart, or wrench that pit in her stomach free, but a little was better than nothing right now.

“Thank you, Tikki.”

With her lips still pouting Ruby looks up and asks, “When can I meet Aunt Tikki?”

“When you’re fourteen.”

“Aika’s thirteen does that mean he’s gonna get to meet her next year?”

Marinette holds tightly onto Ruby’s hand. Looking up and down, she heads left. Her daughter’s feet work hard to match her speed.

The streets were filled with people. Everything from casual conversation, loud music being played, and cars upon cars. Horns honking, drivers shouting, traffic and people trying to just find their ways through. It was all too much. She couldn’t even turn into Ladybug because Ruby was right there. She squeezes her daughter’s small hand. Only an ouch was given in return. They would find him. He’ll be fine. Yes he was upset but that doesn’t mean Hawk Moth had taken advantage of that fact. There were thousands of people in Paris. Hundred upset every day. It would be fine, they just had to find him.

“Mommy look! Daddy has Aika.”

Sure enough, as Marinette follows her daughter’s gesture Aika was there, crying against Luka’s chest. Leaning against his father he rubs furiously at his eyes. Stretching his arms around his father to reach. Luka leans his cheek on top of Aika’s head. His legs were wrapped tightly around Luka’s stomach, even with his father’s arm curved around him. There was a small smile on Luka’s face. He had a firm hold on their son. Her eyes catch the green that was still disappearing from his bracelet. Her heart races faster. Desperately she breathes, trying to calm down. Aika was fine. He was crying, rather loudly for a child his age, but he was okay. His father had him safe and sound. Sass strokes his brown locks gently. Tikki flies around them back towards her.

“Hey, mom’s here. We found her kiddo. You ready to apologize.” Luka’s voice was quiet and soothing. It was filled with the patience of a saint. A patience she almost never feels. One that was far out of her grasp right now. With a mother’s panic, she moves closer hugging the two. She releases Ruby’s hand just to squeeze her arms tightly around them.

“Aika! You can’t just go running off like that. We don’t know this half of Paris as well. Were you hurt?” His brown hair was a little ruffled. His normally cool green eyes were red and irritated from all the tears. Luka’s shoulder was drenched.

“There-there,” He hiccups and drops his forehead back on Luka’s shoulder. “There was an Akuma.”

There goes her heart again.

“There was.” He moves his free arm up a bit.

For the first time, she takes in the large gym bag on hanging off his other shoulder. Their signatures stitched across the top of it. It was caving in as if there were very few objects in it. Discreetly she mouthes, ‘In your bag?’

“Viperion saved us!” Aika insists as Luka shifts his weight more towards his hip.

“He did?”

Marinette rubs Aika’s back. He goes tense. She stops for a moment looking him over. When she starts to rub it again, he relaxes.

“Yeah.” Luka moves Aika up once more. “Hey, Ruby are you okay?”

“Yeah, dad. When is Aika going to stop crying?”

“He ran into an Akuma. It’s really scary, remember Ruby?”

“Akumas don’t scare me! One day Ladybug will get rid of all of them! They aren’t strong enough to avoid her forever. If an Akuma got to me I would just say no!”

“Akumas are powerful Ruby. You should always avoid them.” Marinette picks Ruby up again. “Now that everyone’s here, let’s head home. Today has been eventful enough.”

The walk back to the car was quiet comparatively. Neither of their usually rowdy kids says a word. While Tikki and Sass had plenty to share with the parents’ ears. When Tikki had left earlier she had gone straight to Luka. Fearing the worst as she had, he and Sass transformed and began searching. The first few times Aika was akumatized before they could find him. After narrowing the search down they finally found him a few streets over crying in an alley. Viperion smacked the Akuma away. Only for it to try and akumatized an angry woman across the street. Rewinding one more time the pair grabbed a jar and caught the Akuma. Offering to lead him back to his father it took a few retries to get the timing just right so Aika didn’t see him transform.

Sass was very proud of Luka’s work. As soon as they were back to the car, the peace and quiet was replaced with Ruby. Her voice was careful like her father’s had been. The words she chose could have been more thoughtful in their approach, but she had more Marinette in her then her father.

“Why were you so mad that I sew faster than you, Aika?”

“Shut up Ruby.”

“Hey! Do not tell your sister to shut up, young man. I’m happy you’re safe but you ran away today. You’re grounded as soon as we get home, and the time can be extended if you aren’t nicer to her.”

“Marinette,” Luka gives her a look that spoke volumes. It was the same look he had given her when he left his band. When he told her to pursue her dreams. She knows he wants her to stay calm. That the kids could figure it out themselves, but damn it. It’s difficult. How was he always so able to handle things calmly?

“Sorry Ruby.”

“Thanks. So why?”

Marinette watches them in the rearview mirror. Aika throws his arms up. His angry, irritated, green eyes stare vacantly out the window. “I’m older than you. I’ve been sewing longer than you. I should be better at it than you!”

Marinette holds her tongue as his voice rises. Ruby didn’t look insulted. In fact, she was just confused as she watches her big brother. Throwing caution to the wind she confronts the issue straight on. As she does everything.

“Why? You’re better at everything else than me. You play the violin, and I can’t even keep a beat on any strings. Your baking is better, and you already get to do everything in school before me too!”

Marinette shares a look with Luka. While he preferred their children to find their own ways to settle their disputes interference may be necessary this once. Marinette’s grip tightens around the wheel. Ruby was glaring at Aika. Meanwhile, her son looked thoughtful.

“Sewing is the one thing I can do!”

“That’s not true.” Aika gave his sister a look. As if she had suddenly turned into an animal he stares on. Confusion, and perhaps understanding mixing on his face as if it were a cauldron. Ruby’s typically warm brown eyes, were narrowed and angry. They looked like a pair of marbles ready to be thrown at Aika. Marinette bites her lip. She slows down ready to pull the car over in case a fight breaks out.

“You bake a lot better then I did at your age. Plus, you’re like super friendly. You make friends with everyone, even Mr. Agreste. I can barely make friends at school. You’re better than me at a lot Ruby. All I have are my skills. I’m good with my hands, but you, you’re even better with yours then I am!”

For a moment the two look at each other. Surprise and disbelief on their faces accordingly. Every time Marinette risks glancing back they were still. Eyes blinking, staring each other, almost as if they had entered into a silent staring contest.

“You shouldn’t compare yourselves to each other.” Luka turns around in his seat to face them. “Juleka and I used to fight too. Just like that. We were always trying to one-up each other to get mom’s attention, but you don’t have too. I had to learn the hard way, but siblings don’t have to compete with each other. You two are the only sister and brother the other one has. You’re going to be better at different things, but as long as you work together in the end you’ll be able to get anything done. Aika you know running away from your mom’s office was wrong. You were jealous of Ruby weren’t you?”

“Y-yes.” The word is strained as it comes out.

“Ruby you shouldn’t yell at your brother.”

“I know.”

“We love you two. Don’t you love each other?”

“Yes-”

“Of course!”

“Well then apologize to each other, and when we get home we’ll work together and make mom’s favorite dinner.”

“Why are we making her favorite meal?” Ruby was pouting now. It was adorable.

“She’s had a long day.”

“So did you,” Marinette mutters at him.

Luka leans over. His lips were soft as he presses a gentle kiss against her cheek. “And you’re driving us home.”

“Gross. No, PDA!” Ruby really was a weird one. Did she hear about PDA at school?

“You’re just mad because it’s not going to be your favorite meal.”

“Yeah! So?”

“It’s mine, because mom and I like the same foods. I win.” Aika teases sticking his tongue out.

Luka hangs his head on Marinette’s shoulder. “What did I just tell them?” He asks with a shaky laugh.

“They’re kids. They’ll grow out of it.” Marinette reassures him. She leans her head on top of his as they park. “At least we’re home.” She whispers as the kids start to climb out, “hand me the bag. I’ll take care of the Akuma as you three begin cooking.”

“I was hoping you would.” Luka passes his gym bag over. With a wink, he follows the kids out of the car and into the house.


End file.
